


Daffy Dialogues - Men of Letters or Minions of Lunacy?

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Sticky Booger, Bunker Merriment, Deanbro, Eileen's "Twofer", Farting, Finger Wrestling, Gen, Hard Boiled Eggs and Beer, Sam's Humiliation, Sambro, Sneak Attack, projectile vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Men of Letters or Minions of Lunacy?




End file.
